CT-0626 Banzai
CT-0626 "Banzai" Early Life Born on Kamino with the Numbers 0626 along with his other brothers 0627 and 0628. He went threw training like every other clone and finished in the top of his class. 0626 was assigned to the LG Venator with his Brother 0627. After many Battles 0626 was invited to Join the Advanced Recon Commandos(ARC). Of course 0626 Accepted the invite and continued into ARC training. After several painful days he was accepted into ARC. ARC 0626 was with the ARC;s for a good while and went into many missions with them and even had some personal tasks to do. But 1 day the ARC's were assigned to do 1 mission that changed 0626. The mission was painful and crucial. 0626 and 2 other ARC's were assigned to take out a droid facility, but 0626 was also tasked with sneaking into the facility and stealing all data about a secret project that the CIS were making. 0626 completed the task and the other ARC's were waiting for 0626 to meet up with them so they could destroy the facility. When 0626 came to were he ARC's said they would be, There were just dead bodies. The ARC's were ambushed and were killed by the CIS. 0626 continued the mission and destroyed the facility. 41st Elite Corps When 0626 got back to the LG Venator he met up with the other ARC's to give him them a mission report. He told him what happened to the other ARC's and that he couldn't retrieve the data. 0626 left the ARC's later that day after hearing that they were going to make 0626 go on a suicide mission so that they can replace him. 0626 left the ARC's with the data and met up with his brother 0627 and 0628. 0627 and 0628 were in the 41st Elite Corps. 0626 went on to join the 41st Elite Corps with his brothers. Felucia Mission 0626, 0627, and 0628 when down to Felucia to take part of there first mission together in the 41st. Their objective was to defend the base from the CIS attack and it was a horrific battle. Nearly all the clones died 0626, 0627, and 0628 continued fighting until backup arrived. After the mission the commander of the 41st gave each of them a medal for their brave work and that was also the day they got their nicknames. 0626 got the nickname Banzai, 0627 got the nickname Ed, and 0628 got the nickname Shenzi. After being with the 41st for awhile Evals came along. Banzai and Ed took part with the 41st and won the Evals. A month past after the Evals and then Banzai, Ed, and Shenzi were placed on a task to go down to Geonosis and support the other troopers push the CIS out of a sector. 7th Aleena After several years being down on the planet we ran into a squad called the 7th Aleena Reconnaissance Regiment. We went with the 7th Aleena for their mission and left the planet with them. The 7th Aleena told Banzai and the others that there was an attack on the LG Venator and the 41st that were stationed on the Venator sacrificed their life for the ship and the other troopers. The 7th Aleena were told that no one would be in the sector besides hostiles, there were no records that said that Banzai and the others were on that planet. When Banzai and the others got back to the LG Venator the 7th Aleena told them they could be apart of their squad. Banzai and the others agreed. The 7th Aleena was ran by Captain Metal and Captain Gambit and we also worked with the 187th Star Corps which was ran by Captain Ross. The 7th Allena and 187th went on plenty of missions and captured a lot of sectors for the Republic. One mission that we went on the 187th and the 7th Aleena went to go meet up with a Trandoshan for some CIS data. We got the data but on our way out we were ambushed by the CIS. The 187th and 7th Aleena were pinned down. Banzai, Ed, and Shenzi were at the LAAT's waiting for them to get back with the data. They got word that they were pinned down and needed their help. Banzai and the others went down and helped the 7th Aleena and 187th. Out of no were a whole CIS cruiser comes out of hyperspace and Tanks come rolling over a hill. 187th were down to 5 people and 7th Aleena were down to 10 people left. The 187th told the 7th Aleena to get to the LAAT and that they would cover them. The 7th Aleena made it to the LAAT but the 187th were demolished and Captain Ross bought as much time as he could. Captain Metall saw a tank aiming at the LAAT so he hoped on the speeder Banzai was using and took the blast of the Tank and saved 7th Aleena and the CIS data When 7th Aleena got back to the ship they packed up their things and left to another Venator were more 7th Aleena were. Banzai, Ed, and Shenzi stayed on the LG Venator. Banzai and the others were given medals of honor and were assigned to a new battalion called the 995th Hyena Pack. Banzai was the Commander of the battalion along with his troopers Ed and Shenzi. It was a three man squad tasked to break into CIS facilities and steal data and to go down and take a sector alone. Category:Clone